Souffrance et encore souffrance
by Andree 15
Summary: Brennan vit très difficilement le départ de Booth. Va-t-elle le rejoindre et arranger le tout?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Je me nomme Andree 15 (j'aurais préféré Andree, mais c'était déjà pris...). Je suis une petite nouvelle sur le site et je vous propose aujourd'hui ma première fic, _Souffrance et encore souffrance. _Je l'ai déjà publiée sur un autre site, mais j'ai décidé de la mettre ici aussi pour qu'un maximum de gens puisse la lire et la commenter. Elle n'est pas terminée, mais presque. Bref, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire...

J'oubliais le disclaimer: les personnages de Bones ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, etc. (vous connaissez le refrain...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Souffrance et encore souffrance...**

Du noir, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Un noir dense et profond comme infini. Où était-elle? Soudainement, des bribes de mémoire lui revint. Un cadavre retrouvé dans une caisse métallique, leur enquête acharné, elle sortant seule du restaurant, des bras l'aggripant et l'assomant...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur pour une énième fois depuis qu'elle avait été secouru de son enlèvement. Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle s'était faite enlevée et trois semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus. Trois semaines aussi que Booth avait disparu de la circulation lui donnant pour seule explication qu'il travaillait sur des affaires différentes. Ça tombait décidément très mal, s'était-elle dit. Au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de réconfort.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et aperçu son cadran qui affichait 5h30. Autant se lever, de toute façon elle ne se rendormirait plus. Tout en se préparant, elle se remémora les quelques jours ayant suivis son enlèvement, lorsque Booth l'avait secouru. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis et avait su par Angela que lors de leur acharnement pour la retrouver, il avait «peté les plombs» à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait sourit à cette remarque. Toutefois, elle avait aussi appris que Booth avait été convoqué au bureau de Cullen suite à ses quelques «excès de colère» envers le personnel. C'était d'ailleurs depuis cette fameuse rencontre qu'il travaillait sur des affaires différentes... Elle chassa ses mauvais souvenirs de sa tête et sans prendre la peine de manger, elle partit en direction de l'Institut. Après tout, aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée et peut-être aurait-elle le plaisir de revoir son partenaire qui lui manquait définitivement plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre...

À suivre...

Chapitre un peu court, mais bon, c'est mon premier. J'essaie de vous envoyé le prochain bien vite!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de ce premier chapitre extrêmement court en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

**Chapitre 2: Souffrance et encore souffrance (suite...)**

Brennan arriva à l'Institut à peine 15 minutes plus tard. Il était alors 6h15. Bien sûr, elle était la seule dans tout le bâtiment. Elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau et alluma toutes les lumières de façon à se garder bien éveillé, car malgré qu'elle soit incapable de dormir une nuit complète, sans le vouloir, la fatigue commençait à s'accumuler et la peser. Elle déposa son léger manteau sur son divan et s'installa devant son ordinateur, prête à se mettre au travail. Elle sortit une tonne de papier de toutes sortes, principalement des rapports sur les squelettes encore inconnus qui traînaient au fond de l'Institut ou des limbes comme dirait Angela. Finalement, elle se mit au travail et après un e bonne heure et demi de remplissage de paperasse, elle se dit qu'une petite pause café lui ferait le plus grand bien. De toute façon, d'ici quelques minutes, elle devrait se remettre au travail puisque le personnel ne tarderait pas à arriver. Après tout, il était 7h45. Comme elle le pensait, 15 minutes seulement plus tard arrivait le début du personnel du Jeffersonian.

Après avoir pris sa tasse de café, elle retourna dans son bureau et plutôt que de continuer de remplir des rapports, elle se lança dans l'écriture de l'un des ses chapitres de roman. Alors qu'elle écrivait, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Angela était arrivée et qu'elle l'observait dans le cadre de sa porte , un petit sourire malin au coin des lèvres. Angela s'approcha alors discrètement d'elle de façon à la surprendre.

- HEY!

- Mais t'es folle! T'as pas idée de me faire des peurs comme ça!

Le coeur de Temperance battait à 100 à l'heure tellement elle était sous le choc de l'effet de surprise que son ami avait provoqué. Angela, elle, se tordait de rire.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta raison de me faire faire une crise cardiaque?

- Rien de bien particulier, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Seulement te dire bonjour.

- Alors bonjour... Au fait, depuis quand tu arrives dès 8h au travail?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il est 9h30 ma chérie.

- Quoi? Si tard!

- J'en connais une qui n'a pas vu le temps passer.

- J'étais concentré.

- Oui, mais la question est sur quoi ou sur QUI, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

- De qui tu parles Ange?...

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être d'un certain super agent du FBI super ultra sexy!!!

- Arrête Ange, ça fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu... et il n'est pas si beau...

- Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est et te connaissant, je parie que depuis ces trois semaines, tu n'as pas cessé de penser à lui. Il te manque, avoue-le. Je le vois bien!

- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais j'ai du travail et toi aussi au fait, en disant cela, elle ferma la fenêtre de son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la plateforme.

-Ok ma chérie, message reçu 5 sur 5!

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

- ... Bon allez, à tout-à-l'heure.

- Oui, bye...

Elle passa se carte d'accès au bas de l'escalier menant à la plateforme et une fois rendue en haut, elle se remit au travail sur le squelette qui était exposé devant elle sur la table d'autopsie. Alors qu'il devait être passé 11h, elle entendit des pas familiers retentir sur le plancher suivit d'un:

- BONES!!!

À l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle détestait tant, mais qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces trois dernières semaines, elle se figea sur place. Son pouls s'accélérant bien malgré elle. Dans un soupir, elle murmura un inaudible:

- Booth...

À suivre...

Un petit clic... j'attends vos commentaires!


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3: Quand ça ne fait qu'empirer...**

Ce seul petit mot, ce seul petit surnom ridicule avait eu sur elle l'effet d'une bombe. Oui, une bombe d'émotions. En effet, en quelques secondes, elle avait vécu la joie, le soulagement, la frustration, la colère, la surprise et bien plus encore. Puis, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique émit par le système d'accès à la plateforme ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Il approchait...

- Hey Bones, alors, ça va, demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

- ...

- Hou hou, Bones, vous êtes avec moi?

Elle n'avait toujours pas réagi.

- Bon et bien si vous ne voulez pas me parler, je vais m'en aller...

D'un coup, elle se revira rapidement de façon à être face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion qui était manifestement plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda-t-elle, d'une vois qui se voulait plus assurée.

- Oh, bonjour Booth, oui ça va et vous, ironisa-t-il.

- Bon, arrêtez ce petit jeu et répondez plutôt à ma question.

- Très bien, pas besoin de vous énerver, mais avant de vous dire la raison de ma présence, je vous invite au Diner. Vous connaissant, vous n'avez pas dû manger ce matin. Il accompagna sa requête d'un de ses fameux sourire charmeur, ce qui en arracha un à sa partenaire. Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer!

- C'est d'accord, mais vous direz tout en mangeant, n'est-ce pas?

- Absolument! Allez, venez!

Sur ces mots, elle enleva ses gants en latex et déposa sa blouse bleue de travail sur une petite table qui se trouvait dans le coin de la plateforme. Alors qu'il se rendait au SUV de Booth, il déposa, comme à son habitude, sa main dans le bas du dos de Brennan. À ce contact qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis maintenant trois semaines, elle frémit. Booth, qui s'en était rendu compte, sourit simplement, content que le simple contact de sa main la fasse frémir à ce point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à présent assis confortablement à leur table au Diner, ils commandèrent et lorsque la serveuse fut finalement partie, tous deux s'accrochèrent du regard, Brennan attendant qu'il se décide à lui parler comme il le lui avait promis quelques minutes plus tôt. Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de silence, Booth ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Alors Bones, quoi de neuf?

Quoi de neuf? C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire après trois longues semaines?...

- ... Rien et vous?

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, je dois vous avouez quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien. Surtout laissez-moi finir.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Parfait. Bon, euh... vous devez être au courant que lorsqu'on vous avait, comment dire, perdu, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de poursuivre sans manquer de lui expliquer cette expression.

- Ça signifie s'énerver pour rien ou trop s'énerver, Bones.

- Ah, oui, oui je savais, le sourire de Brennan avait à présent grandement diminué. Elle savait qu'au ton et l'air grave que Booth prenait, ça n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

- Et que j'ai auusi été convoqué au bureau de Cullen... En fait, c'était pour me...

- Pour vous...

- Me muter... à Tampa Bay.

Cette fois, le sourire de Brennan avait complètement disparu. Elle avait même les larmes aux yeux et c'était comme si son coeur était en plusieurs milliers de morceaux éparpillés au fond d'elle-même. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. D'abord son enlèvement, puis Booth qui disparaît et réapparaît et finalement, Booth qui l'abandonne pour... pour quoi au juste? Sans un mot ni même un regard derrière elle, elle s'était partie, à pied jusque chez-elle sans laisser le temps à Booth de continuer comme elle le lui avait promis. Les gens qui la croisaient dans la rue se pressaient de s'en détourner tellement elle avait un air quasi morose. Effectivement, elle rôdait tel une âme brisée qui errait sans fin, sans repos, le teint encore plus blanchâtre qu'à l'habitude.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche, Brennan était finalement arrivée à son appartement. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle entra distrètement dans son hall d'entrée et déposa ses clefs sur la petite adjacente à la porte. Puis, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle. En arrivant, elle se fit couler un bain extrêmement froid se disant que ça la ferait peut-être sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se déshabilla donc et se glissa enfin dans l'eau glacé.

Booth, de son côté, était resté quelques temps sans mot ni explication à la réaction de sa partenaire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer ce qu'il disait qu'elle était déjà partie, le laissant en plan, stupéfait. Puis, réalisant enfin qu'il devait lui parler avant son départ qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours, il paya l'addition du repas de Bones et lui-même et prit la direction de son appartement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'irait pas au travail dans cet état, mais sachant aussi que lorsque sa partenaire était dans un tel état, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps seule. Il prit sonc différents détour pour arriver seulement 45 minutes plus tard chez-elle. Il se gara devant le bâtiment, qui avait un air sombre en cet après-midi d'automne et se décida enfin à entrer dans celui-ci.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte d'entrée de sa partenaire et amie, il fut surpris et inquiet de trouver celle-ci grande ouverte! Il s'approcha furtivement, dégainant son arme.

- Bones?

Aucune réponse.

- Bones, vous êtes là?

Toujours rien. Il décida donc d'entrer, arme au poing, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin. Il fit le tour complet de l'appartement. Aucun signe d'un quelconque malfaiteur dans le coin. Une seule pièce n'avait pas été inspectée: la salle de bain, dont la porte était fermée. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et pénétra dans la pièce. Il fut alors pris d'une grande panique en voyant Brennan inconsciente à moitié immergée dans l'eau, son corps étant légèrement coloré d'une teinte bleuté plutôt effrayante. D'un coup, il laissa son arme glisser de sa main et tomber avec fracas sur le sol de la salle de bain, accourant près d'elle. Lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans l'eau pour en sortir sa partenaire, il sentit l'eau glacé pétrifier ses membres et dans un soupir on l'entendit prononcer:

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Bones?...

À suivre...

Encore une fois, j'attends votre avis...


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...

**Chapitre 4: Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus... avec tout de même un petit plus**

Dans un éclair d'intelligence, Booth, qui avait contacté les services d'urgence quelques secondes auparavant, couru dans la chambre de Brennan et s'empara rapidement du couvre-lit de celle-ci. Il s'empressa de revenir auprès de sa partenaire, toujours inconsciente. Il l'enroula dans le couvre-lit dans le but de la réchauffer un peu. Voyant qu'elle reprenait un peu de couleur, il l'a prit dans ses bras forts et réconfortants et essaya de lui transmettre le plus possible de sa chaleur corporel. Finalement, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, ceux-ci étant maintenant mi-clos. Booth, trop heureux de la voir enfin consciente, la serra encore plus contre lui.

- Bones! Hey Bones, restez éveillée, c'est très important!

- ...

- Courage Bones, ça va aller!

- ...Je...

- Non Bones, ne parlez plus. Vous vous fatiguez pour rien et je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre pour n'importe quoi. Vous m'êtes trop chère pour que... pour que. Laissez tomber. Restez simplement avec moi!

Puis, il entendit finalement les sirènes des ambulances au bas de l'immeuble signifiant qu'elle allait bientôt être secourue. Pas trop tôt, se dit-il à lui-même. Alors qu'il entendait les ambulanciers grimper à la course les escaliers du bâtiment, il vit que Brennan allait une fois de plus sombrer dans l'inconscience. Alors, dans l'élan d'un dernier espoir, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres encore frigorifiées de sa pertenaire. On pouvait y sentir toute la panique et la détresse qu'il vivait. Il sentit les membres de son amie bouger et lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il put voir ceux de sa partenaire maintenant complètement ouverts, une certaine flamme les faisant briller même dans ces circonstances. Ses pommettes avaient même rougi sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense venue d'on ne sait où... Les ambulanciers, qui avaient tout vu de la scène miraculeuse, sortirent enfin de l'état de mutisme dans lequel ils étaient jusqu'à présent et s'empressèrent d'embarquer Brennan sur la civière et de l'emmener à l'hôpital, laissant un Booth totalement immobile et désemparé en plein centre de l'appartement de sa partenaire. Celui-ci étant encore secoué par ce qui venait de se produire, mais ayant tout de même un sourire béat accroché sur le visage... Et dire qu'il devait partir dans trois jours à peine!

Alors que l'ambulance filait à toute allure vers l'hôpital, les secouristes qui étaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci fournissaient les soins de base à Brennan sans toutefois manquer de se lancer de temps à autre des regards, encore surpris et bouleversés par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de voir un miracle, car c'en était littéralement un de se réveiller comme tel! Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et on transféra Brennan au service d'urgence où on l'endormit, question de faire quelques tests et vérifications.

_J'ai froid... tellement froid. Je... je ne peux plus bouger. Je vais mourir... sombrer et mourir. Mais une grande chaleur m'envahit. Ça me fait du bien, mais d'où vient-elle? Je sens une légère pression sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ceux de Booth clos, ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, mais pas paniquée, seulement inquiète que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Non, ce n'en était définitivement pas seulement un. Elle en était sûre. Mais pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident ou plutôt du rêve devenu réalité qui s'était produit il y avait maintenant trois jours. Bien sûr, sa meilleure amie Angela, Hodgins, Cam et même Wendell étaient passés. D'ailleurs, lorsque Brennan avait tout raconté à Angela, celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier de joie à l'entente du fameux baiser sauveur, mais en attendant, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de son partenaire. Elle ne se doutait guère que celui-ci était déjà parti à Tampa Bay. Elle était donc sortie de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, ayant tout de même un petit sentiment de déception de n'avoir pu revoir Booth. Puis, comme à son habitude, elle s'était empressée d'explorer toutes les pistes rationnelles possibles expliquant son absence prolongée, mais aucune d'elles ne s'étaient révélées suffisamment bonnes ou cohérentes pour atténuer l'anxiété qui rongeait Brennan un peu plus chaque jour. Sauf une, évidemment, qui déplaisait toutefois grandement à Bones. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, en ayant assez de cette situation qui était hors de son contrôle, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller voir Cullen, le patron de son coéquipier, celui qui d'ailleurs hantait ses nuits comme ses journées. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'Institut, un grand homme assez bien bâti débarqua dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Dr. Brennan, je me présente, je suis James Brown et je suis votre nouveau partenaire.

- Excusez-moi? Qu'avez-vous dit, s'exclama-t-elle, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je suis l'agent James Brown du FBI, prononça-t-il en sortant se plaque, et je suis dès à présent votre nouveau partenaire.

Bones, qui avait maintenant un air renfrogné à la limite colérique, sortit de son bureau en passant à côté de lui, le bousculant légèrement.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon partenaire, Booth l'est, affirma-t-elle sèchement.

- Il l'était, effectivement... jusqu'à ce qu'il y a une semaine et demie. Maintenant c'est moi qui le remplace.

Sans prendre la peine d'y répondre, Brennan sortit de l'Institut et embarqua dans sa voiture, l'agent Brown sur ses talons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Où allez-vous? Dr. Brennan attendez!

Toujours sans y prêter la moindre attention, Brennan démarra en trombe, passant tout près d'écraser le pied de l'agent Brown. Mais peu importait; elle devait voir Cullen au plus vite et à n'importe quel prix! Elle arriva au Hoover en 10 minutes à peine, un temps record. Puis, elle prit l'ascenseur et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du patron, elle passa évidemment devant celui de Booth et vit qu'il était inoccupé. Et par inoccupé, ça voulait dire que non seulement il n'y avait personne, mais aussi qu'il n'y avait plus d'objets autant sur le bureau que sur les murs. À cette vue, elle ne put réprimée un petit cri. Ce pouvait-il que la raison de son absence soit celle qu'elle redoutait tant? À cette pensée, son pouls accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle arriva finalement face au bureau de Cullen. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra avec fracas dans le bureau de celui-ci, les nerfs à vif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Dr. Brennan? Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une de vos petites crises, cria-t-il.

- Où est Booth?

- De quoi me parlez-vous?

- Je veux savoir où il est! s'écria-t-elle, les poings fermés et ses ongles entrant dans sa peau tellement elle mettait de pression sous l'effet de la colère.

- À Tampa Bay, bien sûr! Où voulez-vous qu'il soit?

- Qu... quoi?

D'un coup toute la pression et l'anxiété qu'elle avait accumulées se relâchèrent et la firent pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle partit en courant du FBI, la vue embrouillée par ses larmes. Une fois de plus, elle s'était faite abandonner, mais une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter complètement ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire...

À suivre...

Vos commentaires s'il vous plaît...


	5. Chapter 5

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite...

**Chapitre 5: Vers Tampa...**

Elle était rapidement retournée chez-elle, toujours en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait vide. Comme si une partie d'elle n'était plus là, ce qui était rationnellement impossible. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même pas lorsque sa famille l'avait abandonnée, ni lorsque Sully était parti. Alors pourquoi était-elle si désemparée, déséquilibré et chagrinée du départ de Booth. Jusqu'alors, elle s'était très bien débrouillée seule. Pourquoi était-elle tant affectée? Pendant qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions, les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler, lui barbouillant tout le visage. Elle s'était couchée à 9h ce soir là, épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait vécues aujourd'hui.

Puis, le lendemain, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître de sa soirée précédente, elle s'était levée à la même heure qu'à l'habitude et était arrivée à l'Institut avant tout le monde. Elle avait fait sa journée normalement à l'exception qu'elle était partie plus tôt qu'à la normale. Puis, une fois arrivée chez-elle, elle s'était remise à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes qui coulent. Ce petit manège avait duré trois semaines, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la triste vérité à ses amis qui devenaient à chaque jour de plus en plus suspicieux. Évidemment, le petit voyage improvisé d'Angela avait grandement contribué à garder le secret, puisqu'elle était la seule avec Booth à la connaître assez pour deviner quand elle n'allait pas bien. Mais bon, bien sûr, à son retour de vacances, la vérité n'avait pas tardé à tomber, laissant tout le monde avec un petit mal-être. Aucun ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Booth soit parti pour de bon.

Dès lors, Cam avait obligé Brennan à prendre des vacances. Et elle en avait grandement besoin après les trois dernières semaines qu'elle avait passées!

- Je vais sûrement retourner au Guatemala.

- Ahhhh, ma chérie, tu n'en as pas assez des cadavres? Tu pourrais aller en France. Il paraît que c'est un pays magnifique... Ou alors au Canada! C'est un peu frisquet, mais on dit qu'il y a de très belles places et de beaux paysages.

- Je n'en ai pas envie Angela. Et puis, le Guatemala c'est très bien aussi. Je te promets que je ne vais pas trop travailler...

- Je te connais Brennan, pas trop travailler avec toi, ça veut dire 20h par jour au lieu de 24!

- Arrête, tu exagères!

Soudainement, un faible sourire apparu au coin des lèvres d'Angela.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'écria Brennan.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée... pour ta destination. Ce n'est pas trop loin, c'est probablement relaxant, du moins plus que de travailler au Guatemala et il y a certainement moins de cadavres...

- Dis toujours, on verra bien, soupira-t-elle.

- Que dirais-tu de.. de Tampa Bay? tenta Angela.

À l'entente de cette ville, Brennan sursauta. C'était la ville où Booth se trouvait. Au début de la planification de son voyage, elle n'y avait même pas songé, mais maintenant qu'Angela le disait... Non! Non, c'était bien trop irrationnel! Aller le retrouver pour ensuite subir une nouvelle séparation et revivre toutes les semaines d'enfer qu'elle avait vécues à pleurer chaque soir. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée...mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle était tentée de la faire. Rien que pour le revoir au moins une fois, pour revoir son si beau sourire, pour entendre à nouveau sa voix grave et sensuel et pour pouvoir une dernière fois plonger dans ses yeux marrons si profonds, mystérieux et tellement déstabilisants. Revivre des semaines de quasi dépression pour un simple sourire et un regard? Elle devait vraiment être folle pour le considérer... Mais, en effet, pendant ces trois semaines, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose. Elle était folle. Oui, follement et désespérément amoureuse de Booth, aussi irrationnel que cela pouvait être. Elle le savait maintenant.

D'un côté elle voulait le revoir, car il lui manquait terriblement et de l'autre côté, elle lui en voulait d'être parti sans explication. Bref, tout penchait pour qu'elle parte à Tampa Bay. Soit pour le simplement le revoir une dernière fois ou parce qu'elle voulait des comptes.

- Très bien! s'écria-t-elle spontanément.

- Oh allez Brennan, c'est bien mieux que le Gua... QUOI?

- Tu as bien compris. J'y vais!

- Tu y vas comme ça, sans argumenter?

- Oui, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Après tout, voir autre chose que des squelettes ne me fera pas de mal.

- C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. Surtout si le «autre chose» c'est un super agent ultra sexy...

- Angela... soupira Brennan, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh allez, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse en trois semaines!

- Oui bon, maintenant je dois me préparer pour mon voyage.

- En parlant de préparatifs, il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi magasiner. On va t'acheter une robe super sexy!

- Pourquoi? s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est évident ma chérie! Pour que lorsque Booth te voit, il te trouve si belle qu'il ne puisse s'imaginer vivre sans toi et qu'il revienne à Washington... et peut-être même qu'il te fasse un enfant. Comme ça, il serait réellement obligé de revenir! déclara Angela, en souriant de toutes es dents.

Les amies rirent de bon coeur à la remarque d'Angela. C'était si bon d'enfin sourire comme si rien ne s'était produit...

Finalement, quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout était fin prêt pour le départ de Brennan et que tous étaient réunis à l'aéroport pour souhaiter un bon voyage à celle-ci, elle fit l'accolade à tous ses amis. Rendue à Angela, elle la prit fortement dans ses bras, puis faiblement, de façon à ce que seule Brennan puisse entendre, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Ramène-nous le ma chérie... Je te fais confiance.

Brennan se sépara d'elle et hocha simplement de la tête. Puis, finalement, elle partit vers la porte d'embarquement pour le vol de Tampa Bay.

Lors de son vol, elle ne cessa de penser à Booth et aux dernières paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il soit heureux de la revoir et qu'il se laisse convaincre de revenir. Ça faisait tout de même 5 semaines qu'il était parti si on comptait la semaine que Brennan avait passée à l'hôpital, les trois semaines d'enfer qu'elle avait vécues et la semaine qu'elle avait passée dans ses préparatifs de voyage. Mais bon, elle aurait le temps d'y repenser, car puisqu'elle arrivait tard à Tampa Bay, elle dormirait une nuit à l'hôtel avant d'aller à la bâtisse où travaillait Booth. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'un sommeil rempli de rêves...

Elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'arrivée, lorsqu'elle sentit les roues de l'appareil toucher le sol. Elle descendit donc de l'avion quelques minutes plus tard et alla directement chercher ses bagages, ce qui ne prit pas moins d'une heure. Finalement, elle appela un taxi et arriva à son hôtel. Elle passa au bureau de l'hôtesse et après un cours échange de mots, elle put avoir la clef de sa chambre. Il était 10h30 lorsqu'enfin elle pénétra dans la 416. Elle alla directement vers le lit, le défit, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous la couette. Elle sombra vers les coups de 11h, un petit sourire béat accroché au visage en songeant à la journée de demain et se qu'elle pourrait signifier...

À suivre...

Reviews please...


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui, c'est la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6: Une petite lueur d'espoir...**

Brennan se réveilla tranquillement; ouvrant peu à peu ses paupières. Pour la toute première fois depuis un mois, elle avait dormi une nuit complète. Elle se sentait légère comme une plume et extrêmement bien. Elle se leva donc du lit et aperçu le cadran qui affichait 9h30. C'était bien l'une des seules fois qu'elle se levait à une heure si tardive. Tant mieux se dit-elle, avec toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée, une grasse matinée ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y prit une douche bien chaude, ce qui lui fit un bien énorme, détendant tous ses muscles, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, fraîche et dispo. Elle sortit de la salle de bain simplement vêtue d'une serviette qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et attrapa son sac de voyage. Elle prit un simple jeans bleu fonçé assez moulant et un chemisier rouge à décolté plutôt provoquant. Mais le tout mis ensemble s'accordait parfaitement et lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Elle se maquilla légèrement et laissa boucler ses cheveux.

Alors qu'elle se considérait comme prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée prendre le petit déjeuner qui était offert par la maison. Une fois ce fait, elle sortit de l'hôtel et se rendit à sa voiture louée. Alors qu'elle s'assoyait côté conducteur, elle alluma la radio et tel un signe du destin, c'était Keep on Trying qui jouait. Même si elle ne croyait pas au destin, elle en fut agréablement contente et se dit que ça démarrait tout simplement bien sa journée. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle démarra le moteur de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

Il était 11h30 lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au J.K Joseph Building, là où Booth travaillait. Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Dès qu'elle poussa la porte vitrée et posa un pied dans la bâtisse, toute se précédente bonne humeur disparut, laissant la place à une anxiété telle qu'elle hésitait de plus en plus à chaque pas. Et s'il ne voulait pas la revoir... Tant pis, elle était là, y allait et verrait bien sa réaction. Elle même ne savait pas quelle serait sa propre réaction, alors...

Tellement elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la réceptionniste et que celle-ci la regardait, l'air perplexe. Puis, après de multiples tentatives de cette même réceptionniste pour attirer son attention, Brennan dégna enfin lui accorder un regard rempli de questions.

- ... Alors, madame... euh... que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Oh, euh, oui... j'aimerais savoir où se trouve le bureau de l'agent Seeley Booth s'il vous plaît.

- Je peux bien vous le dire, mais il n'est pas là présentement.

Soudainement, le regard de Brennan changea du tout au tout, s'assombrissant sous le coup de la nouvelle. Puis, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête, elle se dit qu'il était sûrement allé manger, après tout, c'était l'heure du diner. Et tout le monde qui connaissait un temps soit peu Booth, savait qu'il ne passait jamais à côté d'une occasion de manger un brin.

- Oh, s'exclama Brennan. Est-ce que vous savez où je peux le trouver?

- Désolé, je ne sais pas madame.

- Alors peut-être que vous savez quand il va revenir?

- Non, désolé.

- Mais il doit certainement y avoir quelqu'un qui sait où il se trouve bon sang! s'énerva-t-elle

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous calmer madame.

- Je suis très calme et arrêtez de m'appeler madame, je suis le docteur Temperance Brennan! cria-t-elle.

- Très bien, mais arrêtez de crier ou je vais devoir appeler la sécurité. Vous êtes au FBI ici, pas n'importe où, s'énerva la réceptionniste à son tour. Mais comme il semble que Booth vous tienne à coeur, je peux peut-être demander au patron où il se trouve, dit-elle, se calmant un peu.

- Ce... ce serait très gentil, merci.

- Bien, j'y vais, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir. Ça ne devrait pas être bien long.

- Merci... et désolé pour toute à l'heure. J'étais à bout de nerfs.

La réceptionniste lui adressa un simple sourire en signe de pardon et partit en direction des bureaux. Elle revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il va vous recevoir. Première porte à gauche, indiqua celle-ci.

- Merci beaucoup, déclara Brennan en se levant de son siège.

Comme la femme le lui avait précédemment indiquée, Brennan s'arrêta devant la première porte à sa gauche et cogna. Un «ENTREZ!» assez puissant fusa de la pièce. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma après être entrée.

- Alors...

- Dr. Brennan.

- Oui, Dr. Brennan, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- J'aimerais savoir où je peux trouver l'agent Booth.

- Ahhh, l'agent Booth... Je ne peux pas vous fournir ces informations.

En entendant, ces mots, elle s'énerva à nouveau.

- Et pourquoi pas!? Je suis sa partenaire, j'ai bien le droit de savoir! cria-t-elle

- Vous n'avez aucun droit à Tampa Bay, Dr. Brennan! cria-t-il à son tour en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Furieuse, Brennan lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et sortit précipitamment de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. _Décidément, les patrons du FBI sont tous pareils: des incompétents à l'air bête_, ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle se rendit à sa voiture et roula jusqu'à son hôtel sans se rendre compte qu'une voiture la suivait. Elle entra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée au 4e étage, elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tombée sur le lit une fois entrée, déprimée.

_Décidément, tout fait en sorte que je ne peux plus revoir Booth. Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber finalement... et simplement rentrer à Washington._ Alors qu'elle pensait à toutes ses idées noires, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Brennan tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Qui ça pouvait bien être? Elle se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit celle-ci. C'était la réceptionniste!

- Vous? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, et d'ailleurs comment avez-vous su où je logeais?

- Je vous ai suivie lorsque vous êtes partis en furie du FBI.

- Quoi? Mais de quel droit...

- Je suis là à propos de Booth, la coupa-t-elle.

En un instant, Brennan se tut et fit un bref signe à son interlocutrice pour qu'elle entre, ce qu'elle fit.

- Alors... incita Brennan

- Oui et bien, lors de votre visite, j'ai pu constater combien Booth vous était cher et en vous voyant quitter le bâtiment dans l'état où vous étiez, ça ma fait repenser à moi quelques années plus tôt, lorsque j'étais dans votre situation... et je me suis soudainement rappelée que j'aurais tout donné pour retrouver celui que je cherchais à l'époque. Et bon, en bref, je suis venu vous dire où se trouve Booth.

Brennan était restée sans voix suite aux dires de la réceptionniste. Elle allait savoir... enfin.

- Euh, Dr. Brennan? Vous êtes encore là?

- Euh, oui... oui, j'étais seulement... bon bref, continuez.

- Oui, bon comme je disais, je sais où se trouve Booth, car... comment dire... le patron et moi on est... on est plutôt proche l'un de l'autre et...

- Vous couchez ensemble, lança Brennan, comme une bombe.

La réceptionniste se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des paroles directes de Brennan.

- Je vois... juste... venez en aux faits s'il vous plaît.

- Oui. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est qu'il se trouve plus au nord de la ville, dans les environs de Bringsbury, pour une enquête. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'enquête ou de quel genre elle est, mais je sais qu'il est là-bas...

- Je vous remercie infiniment, déclara Brennan après quelques secondes de silence. Je sais que vous prenez de gros risques en me disant toutes ces informations et je veux que vous sachiez que je l'apprécie... vraiment.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, je devrais y retourner si je ne veux pas attirer les soupçons. J'ai dit que j'allais me prendre un café et je crois que ça doit commencer à être un peu long pour seulement un café, alors... au revoir, et au fait, je m'appelle Sandra.

- Bien, merci encore Sandra.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit de la chambre, laissant Brennan plonger à nouveau dans ses pensées.

_Après tout, tout espoir n'est peut-être pas encore perdu..._

À suivre...

J'essaie de garder un peu de suspense... est-ce que ça fonctionne?

Vos commentaires please...


	7. Chapter 7

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous l'aimerai!

**Chapitre 7: Enfin les retrouvailles**

_Après tout, tous espoir n'est peut-être pas encore perdu..._

Après s'être resaisie, Brennan s'était dépêchée d'attraper son ordinateur portable, qu'elle ne manquait pas d'apporter n'importe où. Elle voulait avoir quelques renseignements sur la région de Bringsbury pour s'éviter de le chercher trop longtemps. Après quelques clics seulement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La région de Bringsbury était vraiment très petite et ne comptait que très peu d'habitants. Tant mieux, s'était-elle dite.

Elle avait aussi réussi à trouver une carte des environs qui montrait les bâtiments principaux qui s'y trouvaient: une auberge, un restaurant, un garage et une boîte de nuit. Ouais... c'était... vraiment petit.

Comme il était autour de 15h30 suite à ses quelques recherches et que ça ne prenait pas moins d'une heure trente pour se rendre à Bringsbury, elle se dit qu'elle devrait attendre vers 18h30 pour partir. De cette façon, elle arriverait là-bas vers 20h et son champs de recherche serait grandement diminué; se serait ou l'auberge ou la boîte de nuit. Et connaissant Booth, elle penchait fortement vers la deuxième option: la boîte de nuit.

Bref, elle patienta jusqu'à 18h30 et mangea une petite bouchée avant de partir. Ces trois dernières heures avaient été insupportables pour elle, mais enfin était venu le moment de quitter et dans moins de deux heures elle pourrait le revoir. Elle s'était donc mise en route, bien optimiste quand à la suite.

Puis, vers les coups de 20h, comme elle l'avait prévue, elle était arrivée. Elle avait parcouru les rues désertes et s'était arrêtée en face de la boîte de nuit, l'Oiseau de Nuit, où devait se trouver au moins le trois quart des voitures de la région. Elle s'était donc garée et d'un pas mal assuré, elle s'était rendue à l'entrée de l'oiseau de Nuit. «Quelques minutes... plus que quelques minutes...»

Elle était enfin entrée et avait, de son regard, parcourue la foule pour y trouver celui qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis son arrivée à Tampa Bay. Puis, elle l'avait aperçu, au loin, portant un t-shirt gris foncé moulant à la perfection tous ses muscles bien définis et un jeans plutôt foncé, le tout lui donnant un air terriblement mystérieux. Il était assis près du bar. Dès l'instant qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait senti son coeur bondir à l'intérieur d'elle, accélérant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Puis, d'un pas lent, elle avait commencé à marcher vers lui à travers la foule dense. Elle s'avançait au ralenti, comme dans les films, vers l'homme qui la faisait rêver. À chaque pas, elle sentait son coeur résonner jusque dans ses tempes; elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Alors qu'elle criait son nom, elle aperçu avec effroi une jeune femme blonde à ses côtés qui était appuyée sur son épaule et lui qui la tenait par la taille, bien collés l'un contre l'autre.

- BOoth...

Son précédent cri s'était évanoui en un soupir, mais avait suffi à attirer son attention. Booth avait détourné la tête de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et avait aperçu sa partenaire partir en courant. Brusquement, il s'était levé de son siège et était parti à la poursuite de Brennan, poussant et bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il sortit précipitamment du bâtiment et vit Brennan quelques mètres plus loin. Rapidement, il se remit à courir et la rattrapa juste avant que celle-ci n'entre dans sa voiture. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle pleurait.

- Bones..., avait-il prononcé dans un murmure alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la serrer dans ses bras.

Puis, brusquement, elle s'était libérée de sa douce emprise et l'avait giflé. Sans un mot de plus, elle était entrée dans sa voiture et était partie sur les chapeaux de roue, l'entendant au loin.

- BONES, NON... Temperance... attend...

La voyant partir, il s'était lourdement laissé tomber par terre, frappant sans cesse le sol de rage... de tristesse... de détresse...

De son côté, Brennan ne cessait de pleurer et n'avait plus la force de rien. À contre coeur, elle avait dû s'arrêter à l'auberge de Bringsbury, consciente que conduire dans l'état où elle était était dangereux et qui plus est, pour au minimum une heure trente, le temps de se rendre à son hôtel. Elle s'était donc prise une chambre et s'était dite qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait pas Booth si elle restait dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais l'ennui était que puisqu'elle n'avait mangé que très peu avant son départ de l'hôtel, elle avait vraiment faim. Elle s'était donc résignée à aller demander un repas à l'hôtesse et lui pria de bien vouloir lui faire apporter à sa chambre. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle était en train de donner sa commande, Booh était arrivé dans le parking de l'auberge et l'avait aperçu au comptoir. Il avait attendu qu'elle remonte pour entrer et avait tout de suite demandé une petite faveur à l'hôtesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte de Brennan. Enfin, se dit-elle, je meurs de faim. Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Booth derrière, tenant son plateau repas.

- Je... je peux entrer?

Elle accepta à contre coeur, ne pouvant le laisser planté devant sa porte avec son repas. Elle lui fit donc un léger signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte plus grand pour le laisser passer. Il entra donc et déposa le plateau sur la table.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Son ton le surpris légèrement, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Ce que je veux? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez débarqué comme ça et qui m'avez frappé! répliqua-t-il à son tour tout aussi froidement.

- Disons simplement que ça ne vous a pas pris trop de temps pour me remplacer.

- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous au juste?

- De la femme blonde à vos côtés au bar!

- Je me trompe ou on dirait que vous êtes jalouse!

- Non, pas du tout!

- Oh que si!

- Non je vous dis!

- Bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me chicaner avec vous.

- Pour quoi alors?

- J'étais venu vous expliquer...

- M'expliquer pourquoi vous avez une nouvelle partenaire, le coupa-t-elle.

- Entre autres... mais je vois que vous êtes fatiguée alors...

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée!

- Les cernes de dix mètres qui pèsent sous vos yeux me font dire le contraire voyez-vous!

- ... bon, peut-être un peu...

- Oui bon, je vais repasser demain en soirée. On ira manger, je vous invite. Ici à 19h30. Ne soyez pas en retard, c'est très important. Il hésita à poursuivre, en passant, vous êtes très jolie ce soir Temperance.

Il partit sans un mot de plus, la frôlant alors qu'il se glissait à l'extérieur de la chambre. Pour une petite seconde, elle avait pu sentir à nouveau son odeur si particulière et ses jambes en avaient fléchies.

Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait-il tout oublier seulement en prononçant son prénom? Toutes les épreuves et la douleur qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute? ... Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, de Booth et de personne d'autre. Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, d'une façon tout à fait irrationnelle, peut importe ce que ça signifiait. Puis, elle se rappela les dernières paroles d'Angela avant son départ: «Ramène-nous le ma chérie... Je te fais confiance». La soirée de demain serait sans doute sa dernière chance de pouvoir sa promesse et elle ferait tout pour ça.

Néanmoins, quelque chose la tracassait. Pourquoi tout ce mystère autour de son enquête? Elle le saurait sans doute demain, lors de leur souper. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle mangea donc son repas, rendu tiède à cause de leur discution, et alla ensuite se coucher, car comme l'avait fait remarquer Booth, elle était fatiguée, voir épuisée. Elle réussit à s'endormir malgré le fait qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup leur rendez-vous de demain.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin, habitée par un léger regain d'énergie. Elle fit la grasse matinée et traîna dans sa chambre toute la journée, attendant patiemment 19h30. Vers 18h45, elle commença à se préparer, prenant une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle alla prendre sa légère valise, qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas oubliée d'apporter, et en sortit la robe qu'Angela avait choisie pour elle.

Celle-ci était noire avec de légères bretelles et lui arrivait un peu plus bas que la mi-cuisse. Elle avait agrémenté le tout de jolies sandales à talon haut, d'un collier couvrant le haut de son cou et d'un léger maquillage qui mettait ses yeux clairs en valeur. Puis, finalement, elle avait laissé ses cheveux boucler au naturel. Autant mettre le paquet!

Puis, comme une horloge, on cogna à la porte à 19h30. Elle ouvrit celle-ci sur un Booth ébahit.

- Vous... vous êtes splendide... vraiment... wow!

- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plu je dois dire.

Effectivement, il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge éclatante qui contrastait avec le noir de son pantalon. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître le début de ses pectoraux musclés et les manches étaient roulées pour faire des manches trois quart. Il n'était rien de moins que sexy!

- Bon, dépêchons. Il ne faut pas tarder.

- Quoi? Mais pour...

- Plus tard les questions. Maintenant en voiture et tâchez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer.

Elle acquiessa en silence et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière de l'auberge, ce qui intrigua encore plus Brennan. Une fois dans le SUV de Booth et après une bonne dizaine minutes de route et de silence, elle prit enfin la parole.

- Je peux savoir maintenant?

- Savoir quoi? demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

Brennan se revira violemment pour lui faire face. Elle le toisait d'un regard dur. Booth lui jetait de petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre. Elle ne bougeait pas, le fixant toujours aussi durement.

- Bon d'accord, abandonna-t-il, en bref, je suis sur une enquête sous couverture.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avant de partir?

- J'allais vous le dire l'après-midi où je vous ai annoncé ma mutation, mais vous êtes partie brusquement sans que je puisse finir et par la suite, quand je suis retourné chez-vous pour clarifier les choses, je vous ai trouvée inconsciente dans votre bain. Malheureusement, j'ai dû partir avant que vous ne vous réveillez.

- D'accord, mais vous auriez pu m'appeler!

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais en infiltration et disons que dans le trafic d'armes, on est très surveillé, surtout les petits nouveaux comme moi. Je ne pouvais prendre de tels risques, autant pour votre sécurité que pour la mienne. En plus, ce n'était que pour quelques mois alors...

- Quelques mois?! On croyait tous que c'était définitf!

- Mais non! Jamais je ne vous aurais abandonnée... vous et les autres, ajouta-t-il pour se reprendre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amené avec vous? Je suis votre partenaire. Au lieu de ça, vous avez préféré cette blonde.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je ne vous ai pas amené, car vous veniez de vous faire enlever. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche et risquez que ça se reproduise. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, avoua-t-il, détournant son regard de la route pour la regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

- Alors, ça vous suffit comme explication?

- Oui... n'empêche que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous m'aviez téléphoné.

Booth poussa un long soupir. Leur relation était de retour comme avant.

- Vous n'avez pas changé du tout, n'est-ce pas, pendant mon absence?

Oui elle avait changé. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait.

- Pourquoi j'aurais changé?

- Laissez tomber Bones... on arrive au restaurant.

Booth se gara et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table qu'on leur indiqua.

- Pendant que j'y pense, vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez venu à Tampa Bay.

- Je devais vous voir... pour des explications, mentit-elle

- Hum, hum, fit-il, pas trop convaincu. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas nécessaire de crier mon nom comme une folle dans le bar. Je vais être chanceux si ma couverture n'est pas totalement foutue en l'air maintenant!

- Vous n'aviez qu'à me prévenir!

- Oui, en attendant, c'est trop tard alors... Ici, je suis Steven Smith et je travaille au garage le jour, le soir vous savez ce que je fais... et si on vous le demande, vous êtes ma conjointe, Lily Smith.

- Bien et pour la femme du bar?

- C'est ma maîtresse, Samantha Gear.

- C'est vraiment trop génial. J'arrive ici et je dois me faire passer pour la femme d'un trafiquants d'armes infidèle, dit-elle sarcastiquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que pour une seule soirée.

Le précédent sourire de Brennan s'évanouit. C'était la triste réalité: une seule une unique soirée.

- Ça va Bones?

- ... À qui parlez-vous?

- À vous bien sûr, à qui voulez-vous que je parle? s'excalama-t-il, confus.

- Alors il doit y avoir méprise, car je m'appelle Lily Smith et pas «Bones».

Oui, une seule et unique soirée, alors autant en profiter. Ce soir, elle était sa femme... et tout ce qui venait avec.

Il avait compris et lui sourit.

- Alors chérie, on commande?

À suivre...

Est-ce que vous avez aimé?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec la suite! Par contre, autant vous prévenir... elle est plutôt courte et une mauvaise surprise vous attend...

Enfin bref, vous verrez bien...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8: Revirements de situation...**

Elle hocha de la tête. Il fallait bien manger; on ne vivait tout de même pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Quoi que... Bref, ils commandèrent donc et parlèrent tout au long du repas, tous deux heureux de se retrouver après tant de temps. Vers la fin du repas, Booth se leva, surprenant Brennan, et lui tendit la main.

- Puis-je t'inviter à danser, Lily, demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Souriant à son tour, elle saisit délicatement la main de son partenaire et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, jusqu'alors inoccupée. Arrivés, Booth déposa sa main droite sur la taille de sa partenaire. À ce contact au combien doux et bon, elle se tendit comme une corde, frémissant légèrement. Instictivement, Booth retira immédiatement sa main, ne voulant en aucun cas la brusquer. Puis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque approbation. Comme simple réponse, elle reprit la main de Booth d'un geste rassurant et la déposa sur sa hanche.

La musique démarra enfin et nos compagnons commencèrent à danser, d'abord distants, puis, au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dansant à peine. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bien dans ses bras protecteurs.

Alors que la musique entamait la fin, Brennan releva légèrement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Booth, toujours aussi profonds et envoûtants. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, un coup de feu retentit, les faisant sortir de leur monde et se séparer. Ça aurait été si facile...

Puis, des hommes armés débarquèrent dans le restaurant et empoignèrent Brennan. Booth dégaina alors son arme et la pointa sur eux. En fait, c'étaient les trafiquants d'armes avec qui travaillait Booth. Toujours jouant le jeu, il prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que foutez les gars? Merde, lâchez ma femme!

- Baisse ton arme ou je la descends! cria celui qui semblait être le chef de la gang.

- Non, ne les écoute pas! cria Brennan.

Booth prit quelques secondes de réflexion, les tenant toujours en joug, et abaissa finalement son arme, espérant qu'ils relâcheraient sa partenaire. Toutefois, dès que ce fut fait, un homme l'agrippa pour le maîtriser alors que le chef de la bande amenait Brennan. Puis, se trahissant lui-même, il hurla:

- Laisse-la John!... TEMPERANCE!!!

À suivre...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires.

Un petit clic...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...

En passant, merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez; ils me font très plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9: Sain et sauf... peut-être pas**

Il l'avait vue se faire amener sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et ça, ça lui dévorait l'intérieur! Il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il le devait. Comment une si belle soirée avait pu dérailler comme ça et qu'il se retrouve menotté, dans un camion, alors qu'il aurait pu se retrouver dans un endroit disons... bien plus charmant!

Par contre, il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour la récupérer et ce, même s'il devait y laisser sa peau.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant, Steven! Ou devrais-je dire BOOTH!

- ...

- Tu aurais dû te méfier un peu plus de Samantha tu sais. Les blondes, on ne peut jamais leur faire confiance. Attends, je crois que dans ton métier on appelle ça... comment déjà?... Ah oui, un agent double, non? dit l'homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ta gueule, Carl, ou sinon...

- Ou sinon quoi? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est menotté, alors tu n'es pas en position de me menacer!

- Attends un peu que je ne les ai plus! Tu vas en baver, crois-moi! En plus, tu devrais commencer à me connaître, depuis le temps, déclara Booth, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage.

Effectivement, Booth avait une idée derrière la tête. Celle-ci était désespérément dangereuse, mais il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à Brennan et qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour l'éviter. Donc, alors que le camion effectuait un virage, il sauta sur le dénommé Carl, situé en face de lui, et lui asséna un violent coup avec ses deux poings menottés. Celui-ci, surpris de cet assaut subit, eut à peine le temps de dégainer maladroitement son arme qu'un coup de feu involontaire partit. Par mégarde, dans sa tentative de sortir son arme, Carl avait accroché la gachette et la balle avait attéri à l'arrière du crâne du conducteur et avait transpercé celui-ci de part en part jusqu'à ressortir par le lobe frontal.

Cette balle perdue avait été fatale au conducteur et avait eu pour effet de le faire tomber sur le volant, provoquant ainsi la perte totale de contrôle du véhicule. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans le boisé adjacent à la route après avoir fait plusieurs tonneaux.

Booth, qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience après ce violent accident, reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir du moins autant que sa tête, légèrement ouverte, comme le démontrait le sang qui coulait le long de celle-ci. Toutefois, il se considérait chanceux étant donné l'état de Carl et du conducteur, tous deux morts.

Sans plus s'attarder, Booth glissa sa main dans la poche de pantalon de Carl pour y trouver les clés des menottes et s'en défit expressément. Il fournit ensuite un effort surhumain pour se glisser hors du camion maintenant à l'envers et ce, malgré sa jambe blessée. Par contre, il ne manqua pas de prendre avec lui l'arme de son précédent compagnon. Ça pourrait lui être grandement utile.

Une fois à l'extérieur du véhicule, Booth mit quelques temps à reconnaître les lieux, puis une fois fait, il se mit à courir, du moins, aussi vite que ça jambe le lui permettait. Il savait pertinemment où se faisait amener Brennan, mais il savait aussi que le trajet ne serait pas court pour s'y rendre. Il aurait à souffrir pour y aller compte tenu de son état, mais ça lui était égal, en autant qu'il la retrouvait saine et sauve. La seule idée de pouvoir à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, de revoir son sourire et de plonger encore et encore dans ses yeux bleus comme l'océan... ça lui donnait des ailes. Soudainement animé par une force incroyable venu d'on ne sait où, il poursuivi sa corse avec encore plus d'ardeur.

- Je serai bientôt là Temperance...

De son côté Brennan était à présent enfermé dans une pièce qui était, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, situé dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Effectivement, après s'être fait trimbaler dans un camion, elle s'était faite jeter dans cette minuscule pièce vierge de tout meuble. Elle avait bien essayé de se défendre, mais sans succès. Elle avait même crié durant plusieurs minutes en frappant dans la porte métallique qui l'enfermait, mais le chef de la bande avait soudainement fait irruption dans la pièce en lui criant de se calmer ou sinon, elle le paierait de la vie de Booth. Cette altercation l'avait aussitôt fait taire. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne mettrait la vie de Booth en danger volontairement.

Elle s'était donc assise en boule, au milieu de la pièce, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, repensant continuellement à lui, à Booth. À leurs bon moments comme leurs mauvais. À leurs petits différents infantiles. À tous ces regards et sourires qui en disaient tant. Bref, à ces quatre dernières années; à leur histoire... Et Dieu sait comment elle voulait que cette histoire se poursuive!

Ça devait faire un bon cinq heures qu'elle était dans cette position, repensant à tout ça. Il devait donc être autour de trois heures du matin quand elle entendit soudainement un grand vacarme fuser de l'autre côté de la porte. Les bruits qu'elle entendait ressemblaient étrangement à des coups de feu. Ils ne peuvent pas se tirer dessus comme ça, se dit-elle, il se passe nécessairement quelque chose, mais quoi... Elle sortit donc de sa léthargie et se leva péniblement, ses muscles endoloris ne lui facilitant pas la tâche.

Puis, le bruit cessa soudainement après quelques minutes d'une forte intensité et elle vit la poignée de la porte tourner tranquillement. Finalement, elle s'ouvrit complètement et laissa apparaître une forme sombre. Elle se rapprocha donc et Brennan put enfin distinguer Booth. Celui-ci était plus qu'amoché, mais malgré tout, on pouvait voir une certaine flamme dans ses yeux. Flamme qui s'était allumée à la vue de Brennan. Sans un mot, elle se jeta dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir vivant. Puis, elle relâcha toute l'anxiété et le stress de ces dernières heures et enfin, des larmes lui embrouillèrent la vue, mêlées à celles de joie qu'elle versait aussi.

- Bo... Bones... vous me faites mal...

Elle se retira rapidement et c'est alors qu'elle contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa jambe gauche était terriblement endommagée, en fait, elle pliait d'une manière plutôt anormale.... On pouvait voir plusieurs ecchymoses sur ses bras et son visage et c'était sans compter sa tête... elle était grandement ouverte, la plaie saignant abondamment. Comment pouvait-il encore se tenir debout après tout ça, s'interrogea-t-elle. La majorité des gens seraient déjà morts seulement avec la blessure qu'il avait à la tête. Mais malgré tout, il avait un sourire bien accroché au visage, la regardant passionnément.

- Allez Bones, on s'en va...

- Absolument, acquiesça-t-elle dans un mouvement de tête.

Alors qu'ils partaient, elle reprit la parole.

- Vous... vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état Booth...

- Bof...j'ai déjà connu pire, déclara-t-il, la douleur lui arrachant une grimace.

-Je vois ça... Allez, dépêchons-nous. Plus tôt on sera sorti d'ici, plus tôt vous pourrai vous faire soigner et plus tôt je me sentirai mieux.

Booth n'avait entendu la fin de la phrase de Brennan. Il avait simplement aperçu un scientillement quelques mètres devant et s'était empressé de se jeté devant Brennan. Deux secondes plus tard, on entendait un coup de feu partir et Booth s'écrouler sous le regard horrifié de Brennan.

- BOOTH!!!

- ...

- Il... il ne survivra pas, Dr. Brennan, avait prononcé une voix étouffée.

Brennan avait relevé la tête du corps inerte de Booth pour voir la personne qui avait fait feu. C'était cette femme. Cette blonde du bar dont elle avait été tant jalouse.

- Il va mourrir, répétait-t-elle sans cesse.

- TAISEZ-VOUS! Il va vivre! avait hurlé Brennan, sa voix se cassant sous l'effet de toutes ces émotions.

Elle s'avança à grand pas vers la prénommée Samantha, qui était elle aussi, gravement blessée.

- Jamais il ne se réveillera...

- Je vous assure que si, avait repris Brennan, plus calmement, mais pour vous, c'est autre chose!

Puis, Brennan avait saisit une arme perdue et avait tiré, achevant cette femme maudite. Elle retourna au pas de course auprès de Booth sans prendre la peine de se retourner, sans avoir de regrets. Elle lui prit alors la main et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa vue était à nouveau brouillée de larmes.

- Tenez bon Booth... ce n'est pas le temps de partir... pas encore...

À suivre...

Q'est-ce que vous en dites?

J'attends vos impressions!


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10: Merci...**

Brennan, qui n'avait trouvé de cellulaire proche, avait dû se résoudre, à son grand malheur, à quitter la main de Booth pour appeler les secours. Elle était donc partit, à contre coeur et celui-ci dans les talons, à la recherche d'un quelconque téléphone. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait été d'autant plus apeurée et paniquée de voir la flaque de sang entourant Booth s'agrandir de plus en plus. De plus, le teint blême de Booth et son front perlant de sueur n'étaient guère rassurants.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Même pas lorsqu'il avait pris son frigidaire en pleine figure lors de son explosion, ni même lorsqu'il avait pris cette balle à sa place. Et une fois encore, ce cauchemard se réitérait.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir, aussi infime soit-il. Elle se devait de le faire, juste pour tous ces moments passés ensemble. Pour toutes ces promesses cachées, mais bien présentes. Tant de choses n'avaient pas été dites. Tant de choses n'avaient pas été vécues... Il devait tenir, elle devait tenir. Alors qu'elle repensait à tous ces souvenirs, elle crispa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas fini, pas encore.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait appelé les secours et enfin ils daignèrent se montrer. Ceux-ci sortirent au pas de course de l'ambulance, civière à la main et se dirigèrent vers Booth. Les ambulanciers se pressaient à l'embarquer et à vérifier ses signes vitaux, conscients que chaque seconde était maintenant cruciale. Néanmoins, Brennan avait l'impression qu'ils prenaient tout leur temps, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas le danger énorme que courait Booth.

- Mais bon sang, dépêchez-vous un peu! On dirait presque que vous prenez une marche de santé! Ce n'est pas le temps de paresser! Sa vie est en jeu!

- Calmez-vous madame, on fait le plus vite qu'on peut.

- Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant!

- Écoutez, on ne peut pas aller plus vite! Maintenant calmez-vous et laissez-nous faire notre travail, ou sinon, vous n'embarquerez pas dans l'ambulance avec nous! On n'a pas besoin d'un stress supplémentaire; on est bien conscient de l'enjeu. Déjà qu'il est dans un état critique...

Alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, autre ambulancier cria:

- Ok, on est près à partir! Grouillez-vous!

Sans se faire attendre, Brennan et l'autre homme homme entrèrent dans l'ambulance, sirènes en marche. Après environ cinq minutes de route,un «bip» constant commença à résonner dans l'habitacle.

- Arrêt cardiaque! 10mg d'adrénaline intra-cardiaque! Charge à 200!

- Prêt!

- Dégagez! ... Aucun effet! Charge à 250!

- Prêt!

- Dégagez! ... Toujours rien! Charge à 300!

Brennan, qui était juste à côté, était complètement perdue vis-à-vis de la tournure que prenait les événements. Autant tout à l'heure tout était trop lent, maintenant, tout se déroulait à une vitesse folle et elle voyait tout ça comme si elle était dans un film. Ça semblait tellement irréel.

- Prêt!

- Dégagez! ...

- C'est bon, il est reparti. Un peu plus et on le perdait pour de bon.

- Ok Tom, pèse sur la pédale! Plus vite on sera à l'hôpital, mieux ce sera!

- Compris!

Trois minutes plus tard seulement, la civière traînant Booth franchissait les portes de l'urgence, entouré d'une panoplie de médecins et d'infirmières. Et enfin, comme elle s'y attendait, Brennan fut arrêtée à l'entrée de la zone des salles d'opération. Elle ne chercha pas à passer et alla simplement s'assoir dans la salle d'attente, déconnectée de la réalité. Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne pensait à rien, voyant seulement défiler ces quatre dernières années dans sa tête. Elle devait appeler quelqu'un ou elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Alors qu'elle de dirigeait vers la réception pour téléphoner quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière sortit précipitamment de la zone des salles d'opération où on avait précédemment amener Booth. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'attente et la balaya du regard en y jetant de rapides coups d'oeil, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant la réceptionniste, tout juste à côté de Brennan.

- Heu Johanne, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a quelqu'un ici de la famille de Seeley Booth? On a comme un léger problème...

Brennan, qui se trouvait juste à côté, réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'elle entendit les mots «Seeley Booth» et «problème» dans la même phrase.

- OUI! s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort.

- Pardon, demanda l'infirmière.

- Vous cherchez bien quelqu'un de la famille de Booth? Et bien j'en suis une.

- Bien et quels sont vos liens avec lui?

- En fait, je... il... nous sommes très proches. Voilà tout!

- ... Bon, comme il semble vous être cher et que vous êtes la seule personne de son entourage ici... Venez avec moi.

l'infirmière amena Brennan un peu à l'écart, pour plus de discrétion.

- Heu, juste avant de vous exposer le problème, je pourrais savoir où se trouve le reste de sa famille, car ce serait bien qu'ils viennent.

- C'est impossible, sa famille se trouve à Washington D.C. et ça prendra au minimum plusieurs heures pour qu'ils viennent à Tampa Bay. Et comme la situation à l'air d'être plutôt grave...

- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous êtes l'unique personne à même de prendre cette décision...

- Quelle décision, s'inquiéta Brennan, de plus en plus anxieuse vis-à-vis de cette situation hors de son contrôle.

- En fait, depuis qu'il est arrivé... il a fait cinq autres crises cardiaques assez rapprochées. On a jamais vu ça! On a alors remarqué que son activité intra-crânienne augmentait très vite et que c'était à ce moment que son coeur arrêtait. C'est comme s'il pensait à quelque chose et que ça provoquait un arrêt cardiaque... C'est plutôt étrange. Ça doit vraiment être important pour qu'il en fasse une crise cardiaque... Mais bon, pour en revenir à la décision que vous devez prendre, avec ce qu'il se produit, si on continue comme ça, il court le risque d'avoir des séquelles graves permanentes, alors...

- Alors, vous me demandez de tout arrêter, c'est ça... De... de le tuer! C'est hors de question, vous m'entendez! cria Brennan.

- Mais madame, soyez résonnable...

- HORS DE QUESTION! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés.

- Baissez le ton s'il vous plaît.

- Je... je l'aime... je ne peux pas... dit-elle en un murmure, la tête baissée.

Elle éclata alors en sanglots; les larmes ne cessaient de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. C'en était trop. Tout ça arrivait par sa faute. Si seulement elle était restée à Washington, dans son laboratoire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Mais voilà, il y avait quatre ans, un agent du FBI avait débarqué dans sa vie, chamboulant tout ce qu'elle avait si difficilement réussi à construire. Creusant petit à petit un chemin vers son coeur jusqu'alors intouchable. Et finalement, il avait atteint celui-ci. Par chacun de ses sourires, par chacune de ses petites attentions et par chacun de ses mots, il lui avait dérobé son coeur. Et maintenant, elle avait le sien entre ses mains, mais d'une manière tout à fait paradoxale et déplaisante. Pourtant, elle se devait de faire le meilleur choix pour lui et non pour elle.

- Je... je dois le voir. Il le faut avant de prendre cette décision.

- Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser...

- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter! Si vous étiez à ma place, est-ce vous prendriez cette décision sans pouvoir le voir une seule fois, dites-moi? J'estime sincèrement avoir ce droit, non?

- ... Bon, très bien. Mais une seule fois.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Brennan, articulant un léger sourire à travers son visage barbouillé par les pleurs.

L'infirmière amena donc Brennan jusqu'à la chambre où Booth se trouvait. Celui-ci était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé, à l'exception qu'il devait avoir au moins une dizaine de machines branchées sur lui. Ça lui déchirait le coeur de le voir comme ça, si fragile, alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle entra donc et alla s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la journée où Booth s'était fait opérer pour sa tumeur et toutes les émotions qu'elle y avait vécues: l'angoisse, la peur, la tristesse, la détresse, le regret et plusieurs autres. Par contre, cette fois, elle n'avait pas le soutien de ses amis et c'était bien pire.

Elle observa alors son visage et vit qu'il était crispé dans une expression de douleur. Elle fit alors glisser sa main doucement sur sa joue, dans une simple caresse et ferma ses yeux, comme pour s'imprégner de ce doux contact. Elle repensa aux nombreuses fois où Booth l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait caressée et réconfortée et le bien fou que ça lui avait fait. Elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras à cet instant alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir que déposer une main sur sa joue et rien de plus. Elle la retira alors et ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Booth s'était apaisé et ça la surpris. Puis, elle sourit en pensant que peut-être, il sentait sa présence. Elle saisit alors sa main et commença à lui parler comme il l'aurait fait à sa place.

- Bonjour Booth. C'est moi, Temperance... votre Bones.

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec difficulté, réalisant que peut-être jamais elle ne l'entendrait à nouveau de sa bouche.

- J'ai... j'ai une décision à prendre te concernant et je...

Elle prit une grande respiration et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est vraiment ridicule de vous parler alors que je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez... Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser; il faut vous reposer. Sachez seulement que je vais étudier toutes les possibilités avant de prendre ma décision.

À ce moment, elle crut voir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Booth, mais elle se ravisa. C'était probablement seulement son imagination.

- Bon j'y vais. Je vais revenir...

Alors qu'elle se levait et allait quitter la chambre, elle entendit soudainement les machines s'affoler. Elle se retourna et vit son activité intra-crânienne augmenter rapidement, comme l'infirmière le lui avait précédemment expliqué. Puis, comme elle le craignait, un «bip» constant commença à se faire entendre. Elle se rapprocha rapidement du lit de Booth.

- Non... pas encore... NON! Booth, allez! commença-t-elle à paniquer.

Les médecins arrivèrent donc et s'affairèrent immédiatement autour de Booth, mettant Brennan à l'écart. Brennan n'entendait plus rien sauf ce long bruit constant. Elle voyait les décharges soulever le corps de Booth et pourtant, ce bruit fade résonnait encore et toujours, à l'infini. Après maintes tentatives de la part des médecins, elle les vit s'arrêter, le «bip» continuant malgré tout son long et interminable son. Se sentant flancher et dans un ultime geste, elle poussa les médecins pour se rendre auprès de Booth et lui asséna un dur coup de poing où le torse, y mettant toute la détresse qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Et soudain, la poitrine de Booth se souleva en une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et son regard croisa immédiatement celui toujours effrayé de Brennan. Puis, il sourit faiblement, les yeux toujours bien encrés dans ceux de sa partenaire.

- Merci Temperance...

À suivre...

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Un petit 2 minutes pour me donner votre avis...


	11. Chapter 11

Premièrement, merci pour vos commentaires et deuxièmement, voilà la suite!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11: Surprise, surprise**

Après une étreinte passionnée entre Booth et Brennan et l'échange de quelques mots, Brennan quitta sa chambre, non sans une certaine crainte d'entendre une fois de plus un bruit strident interminable. Toutefois, cela ne se produit pas, ni à sa sortie ni lors des trois semaines suivantes, au grand soulagement de celle-ci.

Elle avait finalement réussi à appeler Angela, Hodgins et Cam pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Immédiatement, ils avaient tous fait leurs valises et avaient accouru à Tampa Bay, laissant de côté l'Institut pour un certain temps. D'ailleurs, ils étaient encore tous présents pour la sortie d'hôpital de Booth, trois semaines plus tard. Enfin, ils pourraient tous retourner chez-eux, à Washington, où Booth prendrait encore quelques semaines de repos, vu les graves blessures qu'il avait subies. Durant ces trois semaines de convalescence à Tampa Bay, Brennan n'avait cessé d'être aux petits soins pour son partenaire, qui d'ailleurs ne s'en était pas plaint, au contraire.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour à Washington, Booth avait cru que l'attitude si attentionnée de Brennan aurait disparu ou du moins diminué, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire, celle-ci avait même amplifié ses «douceurs» comme s'amusait à le dire l'agent. Effectivement, Brennan passait la majorité de son temps auprès de Booth, délaissant même quelque peu son travail. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à ses côtés avec ce qu'il s'était produit à Tampa Bay. C'était pour elle une façon de s'assurer qu'elle ne le perdrait pas une fois de plus. Toutefois, cette situation était loin de déplaire à Booth, qui appréciait tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus fréquents et prolongés. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer.

Ce temps passé côte à côte n'avait fait qu'amplifier les sentiments de l'anthropologue à son égard, qui jour après jour, les sentait grandir en elle. Comment était-il possible de vivre de si fortes émotions envers quelqu'un? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était bien réel. Du moins, tout autant que la douleur qu'elle ressentait quand elle le voyait avec d'autres femmes et que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en le quittant le soir pour retrouver son chez-soi qui lui semblait désormais bien vide. Vide de Booth.

Autant ce sentiment pouvait être source de joie et d'épanouissement, autant il pouvait être source de grandes souffrances qui devenaient de moins en moins supportables. Auparavant, elle se serait empressée de passer à l'action, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'agissait de Booth et d'amour comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Elle se montrait donc patiente, ne voulant en aucun cas risquer de briser cette relation si particulière qui les unissait.

Il lui était néanmoins de plus en plus difficile de garder cette distance entre eux. Cette distance qui l'empêchait de le serrer dans ses bras à sa guise, de le sentir près d'elle, de goûter à ses lèvres. Cette distance qui l'empêchait de l'aimer à part entière. Elle avait néanmoins confiance. L'amour vainquait toujours, n'était-ce pas Booth lui-même qui lui avait dit et répété de si nombreuses fois?

- Bon Bones, je vais me laver et ensuite on mange, ok?

- Ok, je vais aller faire couler ton bain...

- Non laisse, je vais prendre une douche pour une fois.

- Mais tu ne dois pas faire forcer ta jambe inutilement, le médecin l'a dit. Surtout que tu viens à peine de te faire retirer ton plâtre.

- Justement, si je me suis fait enlever mon plâtre, c'est signe que je peux à nouveau faire ce que je faisais avant. Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que le médecin dit?

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Je me douche et c'est tout. Ensuite, on ira manger. Ça ne sera pas long.

Elle acquiesça en silence, consciente qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se retourna pour lui adresser la parole. Ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge en voyant Booth torse nu, celui-ci ruisselant toujours, sa taille simplement entourée d'une serviette et ses cheveux en bataille. C'était ce genre d'accident qui la «tuait» à petit feu.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements. Ça va? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé, la voyant les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts sans qu'un son ne sorte.

Elle déglutit difficilement et une fois encore, elle acquiesça en silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur son corps parfait, imaginant ce corps brûlant se blottir contre le sien.

- Oui, oui... je t'attends... dit-elle distraitement.

- Ok, deux minutes, ajouta-t-il, à présent souriant de ce sourire qui la faisait fondre tel un bonhomme de neige au soleil.

Comme de fait, deux minutes plus tard, il revint, cette fois habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge vive en satin comme le démontrait sa reluisance. Celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, laissant la vue libre sur ses pectoraux bien définis. Cette fois, Brennan ne se laissa pas distraire et essaya de se montrer le plus naturel possible.

- Wouah, quel chic!

Ouais, pour le naturel, c'était plutôt raté... Se reprenant, elle enchaîna.

- Pourquoi cette tenue, dis-moi?

- Tu te souviens de notre soirée interrompue à Tampa Bay?

Elle hocha la tête, se rappelant de douloureux souvenirs.

- Et bien, je pense sincèrement qu'il est temps qu'on la finisse. Pas toi? À moins que tu ne tiennes encore à manger du thaï.

Se rappelant maintenant comment avait débuté cette soirée, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il était temps!

- Non je crois que je saurai me passer des noodles pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle ironiquement.

- Génial!

- Oui, seulement, ma tenue est loin d'être aussi élégante que la tienne, dit-elle en désignant ses jeans et son chemisier blanc.

- Bones, Bones, Bones, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps.

Une expression d'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de Brennan.

- Va voir dans ma chambre, sous le lit. Il y a un paquet. Ouvre-le.

Hésitant un peu au départ, elle se décida à y aller et revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe rouge cinglante à fines bretelles lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Le décolleté de celle-ci laissait amplement la vue à la généreuse poitrine de Brennan.

- Et bien Booth, je ne te connaissais pas si... extraverti!

Booth ne répondit pas, étant subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, passaient sans ménagement des longues jambes fines de Brennan à sa mince taille et finalement à... à ses généreux attraits féminins.

- Booth, tu m'écoutes?

- Heu, quoi?

- Ça te tentais! déclara Brennan, un brin sarcastique et insultée.

- Ouais, remercie plutôt Angela, répondit-il simplement.

- Ahh, ça s'explique...

- Et oui, ça m'apprendra à lui demander des conseils vestimentaires. La prochaine fois, je crois que je vais y aller moi-même; ce sera plus sûr... Bon, on y va?

- Oui je te suis.

Sans plus attendre, Booth pris le bras de Brennan sous le sien et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la voiture, bras dessus, bras dessous. Profitant enfin du fait qu'il puisse marcher correctement et sans aide, Booth devança Brennan à la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière.

- Booth, combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer au mâle alpha avec moi...

- Chuuut, chuchota-t-il en déposant délicatement un doigt sur la bouche de Brennan. Ça fait des semaines que tu t'occupes de moi. Ce soir, tu te laisses gâter. Laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi...

Elle hocha de la tête et il retira son doigt.

- Bien, maintenant, mademoiselle, veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plaît, ironisa-t-il, son sourire charmeur éclairant son visage.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et Booth referma la portière. Il fit ensuite le tour du SUV pour venir prendre place derrière le volant.

- Alors où on va? s'empressa de demander Brennan.

- Surprise Bones! Tu verras bien... dit-il, ce fameux sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

Sur ce, elle ne rétorqua rien, anticipant seulement la soirée qui était sur le point de commencer...

À suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensé!

En passant, pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera probablement plus long que d'habitude pour le poster, car je suis en train de l'écrire et ce sera sûrement la conclusion de cette fic (à moins d'un gros changement)

Bon et bien, c'est tout (n'oubliez pas, un petit clic)


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà, voilà! Enfin la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'en profite pour confirmer que c'est effectivement la conclusion de ma première fic...

Donc voilà, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12: Simple, mais passionné...**

Après quelques minutes de route, Booth se gara devant un restaurant jusqu'alors inconnu de Brennan. Il se nommait «Le Rouge Idéal». De l'extérieur, le bâtiment imposait un certain chic, se distinguant déjà nettement des autres places que fréquentaient habituellement Booth et Brennan. De plus, il était situé juste à côté d'un cours d'eau, ce qui rendait le paysage encore plus magique.

Alors que Brennan faisait sa contemplation, Booth sortit du véhicule et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à sa partenaire. La voyant dans son monde, il se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le léger bruit suffit à lui faire détourner le regard vers Booth et elle comprit enfin qu'il était temps de sortir de la voiture. Sur ce, elle sortit et ils se dirigèrent finalement vers les portes vitrées menant au hall du restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Brennan fut subjuguée par la prestance et le luxe des lieux. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis sombre qui contrastait avec les murs, peinturés d'une couleur plus vive. Les tables étaient montées d'une nappe blanche accompagnée de verrerie plutôt extravagante et d'un petit bouquet de roses rouges en son centre. Quand à l'éclairage, elle était tamisée ce qui donnait une ambiance clame et décontractée à la pièce. Pour ce qui était de la musique, un piano était installé tout près de la piste de danse.

Bref, le tout réuni faisait de cet endroit un restaurant au cachet extraordinaire. Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire des yeux, Brennan se tourna vers Booth, encore époustouflée par le chic de l'endroit. Celui-ci, voyant le regard émerveillé de sa partenaire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de la voir si contente.

- Pardon, madame, monsieur, les interrompit l'hôtesse, veuillez me suive s'il vous plaît.

Tous deux suivirent donc la demoiselle qui les avaient accueillis. Celle-ci les amena à une table particulièrement bien placée. Effectivement, de leur table, on avait la vue sur tout le restaurant et, le plus magnifique, elle donnait aussi sur le cours d'eau par l'entremise d'une grande fenêtre. Involontairement, leur emplacement offrait un certain romantisme.

Finalement, l'hôtesse les quitta et Booth invita Brennan à s'assoir en tirant sa chaise. Une fois tous deux installés, ils ouvrirent les menus. Ceux-ci offraient une grande variété de choix, allant des pâtes aux viandes, en passant par les fruits de mer et les salades. Les deux partenaires ne tardèrent donc pas à choisir et quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent leur entrée, ensuite suivi de leur repas principal et enfin de leur dessert. Tout au long de la soirée, les protagonistes avaient animé le souper par de multiples conversations. Celles-ci provoquant parfois des éclats de rire, des sourires et de ces fameux instants où le temps semblait être suspendu.

Vers la fin du repas, Booth prit à nouveau la parole.

- Oh j'oubliais, s'écria Booth en recevant son éternelle part de tarte. Ce soir Bones, c'est moi qui régale. Juste un petit quelque chose pour te remercier.

- Mais non Booth, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Non j'y tiens. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te dois bien ça.

- Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai pris soin de toi parce que je le voulais et non parce que j'y étais obligée. En plus, je suis sûre que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi...

Il la fixa soudainement d'un regard sérieux, plongeant ses yeux ténébreux dans les siens.

- Je ferai tout pour toi, Bones. J'irai même jusqu'à mourir s'il le fallait... murmura-t-il, la regardant toujours aussi intensément.

À ce moment, Brennan sentit son coeur se serrer. _Jamais... jamais il ne devrait mourir... même pas pour elle... encore moins pour elle... Car elle ne le supporterait pas._ Par deux fois il avait pris une balle à sa place et par deux fois elle avait vu son monde s'écrouler, son coeur se déchirer.

Elle baissa la tête et ferma ses yeux, sentant ceux-ci s'humidifier au rappelle de ces douloureux souvenirs. Elle sentit alors la main de Booth se déposer sur la sienne et elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Booth, réconfortants, compréhensifs. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux silencieux, se comprenant sans besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis finalement, Brennan reprit la parole.

- Merci Booth... pour tout, dit-elle difficilement.

Il afficha un simple sourire, sa main toujours sur celle de Brennan. Puis, il se leva et d'un signe de tête, invita Brennan à le suivre.

- Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, demanda-t-il délicatement. Je crois que ça nous ferais du bien à tous les deux.

Elle saisit alors la main qu'il lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, où seulement trois couples se trouvaient. Arrivés, ils se positionnèrent face à face et au moment où Booth déposa sa main sur la taille de Brennan, elle ne frissonna pas comme à son habitude. Elle se sentit tout simplement bien. Comme si ce contact l'avait apaisée.

Puis enfin, le pianiste débuta le morceau. Un morceau doux et lent: un slow. Alors, tout naturellement, Brennan glissa ses bras autour du cou de Booth et celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras. Tout au long de la musique, Brennan se laissa bercer par Booth, s'abandonnant à lui. Au creux de ses bras, appuyée sur son épaule, elle se sentait bien, à sa place, comme s'il n'existait qu'eux au monde. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne tenant pas compte des autres couples présents. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls, mais ensemble.

Sentant le morceau achever, Brennan releva la tête, qui était à peine à quelques centimètres de celle Booth. Elle croisa son regard doux et bienveillant, et doucement, elle s'approcha de son partenaire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'approchant toujours, elle sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Booth entrer en contact avec les siennes. Enfin, son souffle se mêla au sien dans un simple baiser. Simple, mais passionné. Elle se sentit enivrer par ce doux contact, au point qu'elle sentit ses jambes défaillir. Puis enfin, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sans aucun doute dans son esprit, elle prononça les trois mots qui allaient sceller son avenir.

- Je t'aime...

Fin

Et bien voilà, c'est ce qui conclut ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Je voulais conclure avec ce que Brennan redoute énormément, c'est-à-dire le fait de dévoiler ses sentiments et voila que c'est maintenant chose faite!

Bref, je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ma fic et merci énormément de m'avoir lue!


End file.
